This invention is related in general to software and more specifically relates to user interfaces and accompanying methods for facilitating user access to and interaction with software games.
User interfaces for accessing games are employed in various demanding applications including game consoles, desktop and mobile device operating systems, Web-based gaming portals, and so on. Such user interfaces often demand user friendly mechanisms for facilitating expedient access to desired games.
In an example conventional user interface, users access games that have been installed on a computer by selecting an icon or button from a desktop display or by navigating a menu of installed game programs. However, such conventional user interfaces often lack effective features for optimally organizing games and related game information to facilitate rapid and efficient access thereto.